


Darkness Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter's name is DAMN SURE NOT ALBUS OKI!?, Albus Scorpius James and Lily are old as Teddy, Albus and Scorpius go to school with teddy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Regrets Nothing :)), Bellatrix Lives, Bellatrix is still a crazy-ass, Blood and Gore, Cepheus Black(Albus Potter), Dark Albus Severus Potter, Emotional Rollercoaster, Eventual Bellamort, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Ginny is pregnant in the Battle of Hogwarts, M/M, No Humor right here fella's, OC!Albus Potter, Powerful Albus Potter, Pre-Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sadism, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter), Voldemort is still Voldemort, blood-purist witch, but a pretty great mom(only towards Albus and Delphi), but then is resurrected, so is Astoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "When both raised from one alight and one from the dark, once reunited, they will come forth and then will Darkness fall across the land. Enemies alight and the Betrays fall to the Dark."-~--WARNING- NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. PLEASE. THIS STORY IS NOT SUNSHINES AND DAISES.. Also, I don't own anything heh. All Credit goes to Jk Rowling.This is like a Prologue Story towards Darkness Claims.Young Albus always knew he was different from the rest of his family. He was always pictured as "strange" from his peers. He was always charming, yet, sometime looks can be deceiving. Little did they know, it was just the beginning.---------------------------------------------
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, pre - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. A little note ^w^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first ever Dark!fic. I LOVE EVIL!ALBUS But I never see it anywhere...so I made it myself. Anyways... Enjoy the Story!

**_May 2nd 1998._ **

**|-------------------------------------------------|**

**B** ellatrix Lestrange laid gracefully on the bed inside of Malfoy Manor. She was dreadfully tired trying to train for 8 hours straight, though, it was _worth it._ Her Lord gave her the honors of producing his heirs and as his second-in-command. She could not wait until her Master finally takes over and then they could raise a family all together. She has already been imagining her demonstrating unforgivable to her little lords. The Crazed Witch was going to lay for a few minutes then ask the new House Elf for a light breakfast. She has to train harder for her lord to secure their victory, even if it means she can't see her children right now.

Bellatrix sat up on the plush silk green bed and looked around to see if anyone went inside of her room. Apparently, no one went inside. She had the 8th bedroom on the west wing of the Malfoy Manor. Her Younger Sister, Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black, was probably taking care of Delphi and Cepheus. Narcissa always had a charm for raising and taking care of young kids. Lord Voldemort was probably showing those filthy blood-traitors and mud-bloods who is superior. Bellatrix silently cackled to herself as she thought about her Lord taking over Hogwarts. Today was the day that all of those muggle-loving and non-blood purists get what they deserve. 

The Dark Witch went into the polished marble bathroom and saw that there was already a warm bath and a soft silk towel there waiting for her. She took off her nightgown and dipped in slowly inside of the enormous bathtub and gave a sigh in relief as the warm water enveloped her body. Maybe she doesn't need to eat for Today. It has been so stressful for her to capture those brats and that god-ridden Order. Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and Dolohov have been assigned with others to capture Order Members on the run. For the past few months since Harry and his little band of silly excuses for Mages have been on the run for a while and trying to destroy her Master's horcruxes! Like she was going to let that happen. Too bad they've interrogated everyone at the school that had any relation towards Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and that Blood-Traitorous Weasley Family of theirs.

After she sat in the tub for a half an hour, she took the towel and dried herself off and took her new wand to fashion herself with some of her infamous black robes she wears. That little Weasley took her brilliant wand so she had to get herself a new one from Ollivander's, and Merlin knows where that man is hiding right about now.

She got dressed and went to the central foyer to find Narcissa. The Witch finally spotted her in the nursery room caring for Cepheus, her newborn. Her little Delphi was almost a year old so she was off playing in the garden. To be fair, She thinks Narcissa is a bit frightened by Delphi, due to Delphini already having a habit on capturing animals and choking them to death. It was too adorable for Bellatrix to see her Ickle Delphikins finally kill a living thing. She is going to grow up a powerful witch just like her dearest mother. On the other hand, Narcissa is very calm and genuinely happy towards Cepheus. Whenever she goes to the nursery to see Cepheus, her eyes bright up a bit and walk towards him and cradle him gently. 

Cepheus was born on February 19th, 1998 at 12:26 am as Bellatrix recalls it. Even The Dark Lord Himself grew fond of him and Delphini. Even though Voldemort could never love anyone, he sure cares for his children and Bellatrix..In a very sadistic and controlling nature. Bellatrix barely gets to see her children due to her always having a mission but, Today is the day that comes to an end. The Potter Boy is finally dead and now Lord Voldemort can finally reign down on Magical Britain. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix walked up to Narcissa carefully to not wake up Cepheus and Delphi. Delphi can be a little devil when she is cranky, and can be a little bratty towards anyone besides Voldemort himself. 

"Cissy, are you ready?" Bellatrix asked her sister. Narcissa stared down at the floor for a moment and then nodded silently. Bellatrix took Narcissa's hand and apparated to the school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix and Narcissa apparated back to Hogwarts courtyard due to Voldemort breaking the wards down so anyone could apparate straight into Hogwarts. As soon as Bellatrix saw Voldemort, she squealed in delight and went up right away to kiss the hem of his robes. Voldemort concealed a smile and told her to get up. Bellatrix immediately stood up and stepped behind Voldemort. Voldemort walked up to the courtyard and the hundreds of death eaters followed. Bellatrix went to stand up on a boulder to see all of the corpses of dead half-bloods and Muggle-borns. Bellatrix cackled to see the Hogwart students slowly flow in from inside. Most of their cheeks were stained from the crying and mourning from losing their families and friends, and it made Bellatrix smile with glee. 

Voldemort shot a glance at Harry Potter's corpse in Hagrid's hands and turned to all of the young Wizards and Witches. Ginny looked over to see Harry's body and froze for a minute. Her knees started to buckle and she trembled a little to see Harry so still.

"Harry Potter is Dead!" Voldemort exclaimed with a smile on his face. Ginny could feel her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Everything went silent for a moment for her. Her vision blurried and she couldn't even feel the tears on her face due to the numbness. Sadness turned into rage and she tried to run to Voldemort.

"NO!!" She cried with anger but she was pulled back by her older brother, George. 

"SILENCE" Voldemort told to the young red-head. She kind of reminded Voldemort of Harry's Sweet Pitiful Mudblood Mother of his, good thing he can finally see her again.

Voldemort turned to face his Death Eaters with satisfaction written all over his face.

"Harry Potter is Dead...." Voldemort spoke to the Dark Wizards and Witches. The Death Eaters started to laugh while Bellatrix was chuckling madly with a wide grin on her face to see everyone's hopes and dreams slowly fall down the drain...well exclude the Slytherins. 

"Now you can step forward and put your faith...in me" Voldemort demanded to all of the Students. No one came up...until Some Death Eaters and Lucius and Narcissa saw that Draco was on the other side.

Narcissa held out her hand to Draco and gave a sad smile towards him.

"Draco.." Draco looked down at his shoes at first and then back towards his mother..

"Please.." Narcissa was silently begging to Draco to come to her.. she both of her sisters and she doesn't want to lose her son. 

Draco was hesitant for a moment but gave in and walked on the other side. Others behind him gasped and one called him something rude but...he couldn't listen due to the adrenaline taking control. Voldemort went in front of Draco and gave him a hug and then he joined his parents. 

"Anyone else want to declare their loyalty to my cause and spare yourself from a painful death." Voldemort questioned to all of the remaining students. Everyone looked beaten and bruised and felt like total shit and they didn't feel like it. They lost almost everything to this man centered in front of them and their peers. 

Neville limped up to Voldemort and everyone in about a 2 mile radius gasped and stared in pure shock. Voldemort raised his non-existent eyebrow at the boy but replaced it with a slight leer.

"And who may you be?" Voldemort Questioned the other rumored prophesied child now a man.

Neville put his head down to the cement before he said anything.

"Neville Longbottom..." 

Some of the higher ranking Death Eaters laughed while Bellatrix had a toothy grin plastered on her.

"Well uh." Voldemort spared a laugh before he resumed what he was saying "I suppose we can find you a place in our ranks"

Neville slouched down a little and has a bashful look on his face. "I have a choice of words first.."

"Well Neville, I guess we would all love what you have to say"

Neville turned his head back slightly to his old time friends "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone..."

Seamus took a step to warn him "Stand down, Neville."

"People die everyday..." Neville looked at the corpses' of dead students that fought for Hogwarts with a brave heart.

"..Friends" Saying that reminded Neville of when he saw one of his best friends get stomped on by a battle troll.

"...Family" The Weasley Family put their heads down in remembrance of Fred ,and Percy shed a tear due to all of this madness. He was nothing but a prat his whole life and always shunned his family away and always had a hate for the twins always messing with him because he could never share a joke. Then now when he finally realizes how he's been acting and redeems himself, his brother dies right in his arms.

"But he's still with us...in here." Neville pointed to his chest.

"They didn't die in vain.." Neville turned around to face Voldemort again and saw a big smile on his face.

"BUT YOU WILL!" Neville spat at Voldemort who was still smiling eerily. Bellatrix slouched and stepped back as if he just threw a curse at one of the Death Eaters.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE WRONG!" Voldemort sent a laugh that made their spines shiver.

"I WILL JOIN YOU WENT HELL FREEZES OVER! DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! IT'S NOT OVER!" Just then Neville took out the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat.

Harry climbed off of Hagrid's body and ducked into a rock. Draco signaled him and threw Harry possibly Narcissa's wand. Harry captured the wand in his left hand and threw an incendio at the death eaters. Voldemort could not believe it. That wrenching sister of Bella's defied Voldemort once again! This time he is not going to show mercy towards that damned family or this boy! He threw curse after curse in outrage that the Potter scion was still alive...somehow. Half of the Death Eaters apparated out of the courtyard due to their cowardice. 

" **COWARDS! COME ON AND FIGHT** " Bellatrix screamed to the apparating Witches and Wizards.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what it felt like hours of dueling and fighting to the death, Harry and Voldemort showed themselves in the center of the courtyard from Death eater flight. Voldemort and Harry both splattered and rolled on the ground. Harry looked to find his want 5 feet away from him. He crawled to grab his wand and Voldemort then did the same. Harry grab his wand fist but Voldemort got up faster and sent a Avada Kedarva his way but Harry blocked it with a powerful Expelliarmus. Voldemort used all his might into the spell and just then the Elder wand cracked. It certainly didn't send him offguard, so he used all of the elder wand's power to finally put an end to this. But, something inside of him faded, and he stopped just for a moment. He then saw Nagini, headless, off to the side near the hallway. When he did he screamed in outrage and blasted Harry with everything he had. His blood, sweat, tears from everything he went through into this one duel. Eventually, the wand gave out and Harry bursted him with both curses from the wands. 

The Famous Lord Voldemort was then dead.

Everything stopped for a moment to see what was going on. Bellatrix was certainly the first to react as she almost pulled her hair out of her scalp as she slouched down in defeat and cried to herself. The old Aurors then swooped in to imprison them all, although Bellatrix was shouting in outrage.

"NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE! IT WAS FAR TOO EASY! MY MASTER WILL COME AGAIN AND YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY!" Lord Voldemort's most faithful cursed at the Aurors. The Aurors rounded all of the Death Eaters and imprisoned them for good. The Witch saw a figure fly pass her and went foward to where it would take it. Third times a charm' Bellatrix cackled madly until she was ceased by an Auror pulling at her hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa and Her Family apparated to the manor to find where the Heirs to Lord Voldemort were. She kept looking and they were nowhere to be seen. After 20 minutes of looking everywhere to find them she saw that all of their belongings were gone. Narcissa's knees buckled and she slouched down and cried silently. Lucius went inside of the Nursery to find Narcissa crying. He kneeled down to her level and tried to comfort her.

"They're Gone."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving ya'll a little taste of what you people are getting into. DO NOT POST THIS ON OTHER WEBSITES WITHOUT MY CONSENT. Ty<3


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving ya'll a taste to what you people are buying if you know what I mean.

May 2nd 1998.   
|-------------------------------------------------|  
Bellatrix Lestrange laid gracefully on the bed inside of Malfoy Manor. She was dreadfully tired trying to train for 8 hours straight, though, it was worth it. Her Lord gave her the honors of producing his heirs and as his second-in-command. She could not wait until her Master finally takes over and then they could raise a family all together. She has already been imagining her demonstrating unforgivable to her little lords. The Crazed Witch was going to lay for a few minutes then ask the new House Elf for a light breakfast. She has to train harder for her lord to secure their victory, even if it means she can't see her children right now.

Bellatrix sat up on the plush silk green bed and looked around to see if anyone went inside of her room. Apparently, no one went inside. She had the 8th bedroom on the west wing of the Malfoy Manor. Her Younger Sister, Narcissa Malfoy nee' Black, was probably taking care of Delphi and Cepheus. Narcissa always had a charm for raising and taking care of young kids. Lord Voldemort was probably showing those filthy blood-traitors and mud-bloods who is superior. Bellatrix silently cackled to herself as she thought about her Lord taking over Hogwarts. Today was the day that all of those muggle-loving and non-blood purists get what they deserve. 

The Dark Witch went into the polished marble bathroom and saw that there was already a warm bath and a soft silk towel there waiting for her. She took off her nightgown and dipped in slowly inside of the enormous bathtub and gave a sigh in relief as the warm water enveloped her body. Maybe she doesn't need to eat for Today. It has been so stressful for her to capture those brats and that god-ridden Order. Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and Dolohov have been assigned with others to capture Order Members on the run. For the past few months since Harry and his little band of silly excuses for Mages have been on the run for a while and trying to destroy her Master's horcruxes! Like she was going to let that happen. Too bad they've interrogated everyone at the school that had any relation towards Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and that Blood-Traitorous Weasley Family of theirs.

After she sat in the tub for a half an hour, she took the towel and dried herself off and took her new wand to fashion herself with some of her infamous black robes she wears. That little Weasley took her brilliant wand so she had to get herself a new one from Ollivander's, and Merlin knows where that man is hiding right about now.

She got dressed and went to the central foyer to find Narcissa. The Witch finally spotted her in the nursery room caring for Cepheus, her newborn. Her little Delphi was almost a year old so she was off playing in the garden. To be fair, She thinks Narcissa is a bit frightened by Delphi, due to Delphini already having a habit on capturing animals and choking them to death. It was too adorable for Bellatrix to see her Ickle Delphikins finally kill a living thing. She is going to grow up a powerful witch just like her dearest mother. On the other hand, Narcissa is very calm and genuinely happy towards Cepheus. Whenever she goes to the nursery to see Cepheus, her eyes bright up a bit and walk towards him and cradle him gently. 

Cepheus was born on February 19th, 1998 at 12:26 am as Bellatrix recalls it. Even The Dark Lord Himself grew fond of him and Delphini. Even though Voldemort could never love anyone, he sure cares for his children and Bellatrix..In a very sadistic and controlling nature. Bellatrix barely gets to see her children due to her always having a mission but, Today is the day that comes to an end. The Potter Boy is finally dead and now Lord Voldemort can finally reign down on Magical Britain. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bellatrix walked up to Narcissa carefully to not wake up Cepheus and Delphi. Delphi can be a little devil when she is cranky, and can be a little bratty towards anyone besides Voldemort himself. 

"Cissy, are you ready?" Bellatrix asked her sister. Narcissa stared down at the floor for a moment and then nodded silently. Bellatrix took Narcissa's hand and apparated to the school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bellatrix and Narcissa apparated back to Hogwarts courtyard due to Voldemort breaking the wards down so anyone could apparate straight into Hogwarts. As soon as Bellatrix saw Voldemort, she squealed in delight and went up right away to kiss the hem of his robes. Voldemort concealed a smile and told her to get up. Bellatrix immediately stood up and stepped behind Voldemort. Voldemort walked up to the courtyard and the hundreds of death eaters followed. Bellatrix went to stand up on a boulder to see all of the corpses of dead half-bloods and Muggle-borns. Bellatrix cackled to see the Hogwart students slowly flow in from inside. Most of their cheeks were stained from the crying and mourning from losing their families and friends, and it made Bellatrix smile with glee. 

Voldemort shot a glance at Harry Potter's corpse in Hagrid's hands and turned to all of the young Wizards and Witches. Ginny looked over to see Harry's body and froze for a minute. Her knees started to buckle and she trembled a little to see Harry so still.

"Harry Potter is Dead!" Voldemort exclaimed with a smile on his face. Ginny could feel her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Everything went silent for a moment for her. Her vision blurried and she couldn't even feel the tears on her face due to the numbness. Sadness turned into rage and she tried to run to Voldemort.

"NO!!" She cried with anger but she was pulled back by her older brother, George. 

"SILENCE" Voldemort told to the young red-head. She kind of reminded Voldemort of Harry's Sweet Pitiful Mudblood Mother of his, good thing he can finally see her again.

Voldemort turned to face his Death Eaters with satisfaction written all over his face.

"Harry Potter is Dead...." Voldemort spoke to the Dark Wizards and Witches. The Death Eaters started to laugh while Bellatrix was chuckling madly with a wide grin on her face to see everyone's hopes and dreams slowly fall down the drain...well exclude the Slytherins. 

"Now you can step forward and put your faith...in me" Voldemort demanded to all of the Students. No one came up...until Some Death Eaters and Lucius and Narcissa saw that Draco was on the other side.

Narcissa held out her hand to Draco and gave a sad smile towards him.

"Draco.." Draco looked down at his shoes at first and then back towards his mother..

"Please.." Narcissa was silently begging to Draco to come to her.. she both of her sisters and she doesn't want to lose her son. 

Draco was hesitant for a moment but gave in and walked on the other side. Others behind him gasped and one called him something rude but...he couldn't listen due to the adrenaline taking control. Voldemort went in front of Draco and gave him a hug and then he joined his parents. 

"Anyone else want to declare their loyalty to my cause and spare yourself from a painful death." Voldemort questioned to all of the remaining students. Everyone looked beaten and bruised and felt like total shit and they didn't feel like it. They lost almost everything to this man centered in front of them and their peers. 

Neville limped up to Voldemort and everyone in about a 2 mile radius gasped and stared in pure shock. Voldemort raised his non-existent eyebrow at the boy but replaced it with a slight leer.

"And who may you be?" Voldemort Questioned the other rumored prophesied child now a man.

Neville put his head down to the cement before he said anything.

"Neville Longbottom..." 

Some of the higher ranking Death Eaters laughed while Bellatrix had a toothy grin plastered on her.

"Well uh." Voldemort spared a laugh before he resumed what he was saying "I suppose we can find you a place in our ranks"

Neville slouched down a little and has a bashful look on his face. "I have a choice of words first.."

"Well Neville, I guess we would all love what you have to say"

Neville turned his head back slightly to his old time friends "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone..."

Seamus took a step to warn him "Stand down, Neville."

"People die everyday..." Neville looked at the corpses' of dead students that fought for Hogwarts with a brave heart.

"..Friends" Saying that reminded Neville of when he saw one of his best friends get stomped on by a battle troll.

"...Family" The Weasley Family put their heads down in remembrance of Fred ,and Percy shed a tear due to all of this madness. He was nothing but a prat his whole life and always shunned his family away and always had a hate for the twins always messing with him because he could never share a joke. Then now when he finally realizes how he's been acting and redeems himself, his brother dies right in his arms.

"But he's still with us...in here." Neville pointed to his chest.

"They didn't die in vain.." Neville turned around to face Voldemort again and saw a big smile on his face.

"BUT YOU WILL!" Neville spat at Voldemort who was still smiling eerily. Bellatrix slouched and stepped back as if he just threw a curse at one of the Death Eaters.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE WRONG!" Voldemort sent a laugh that made their spines shiver.

"I WILL JOIN YOU WENT HELL FREEZES OVER! DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY! IT'S NOT OVER!" Just then Neville took out the sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat.

Harry climbed off of Hagrid's body and ducked into a rock. Draco signaled him and threw Harry possibly Narcissa's wand. Harry captured the wand in his left hand and threw an incendio at the death eaters. Voldemort could not believe it. That wrenching sister of Bella's defied Voldemort once again! This time he is not going to show mercy towards that damned family or this boy! He threw curse after curse in outrage that the Potter scion was still alive...somehow. Half of the Death Eaters apparated out of the courtyard due to their cowardice. 

"COWARDS! COME ON AND FIGHT" Bellatrix screamed to the apparating Witches and Wizards.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what it felt like hours of dueling and fighting to the death, Harry and Voldemort showed themselves in the center of the courtyard from Death eater flight. Voldemort and Harry both splattered and rolled on the ground. Harry looked to find his want 5 feet away from him. He crawled to grab his wand and Voldemort then did the same. Harry grab his wand fist but Voldemort got up faster and sent a Avada Kedarva his way but Harry blocked it with a powerful Expelliarmus. Voldemort used all his might into the spell and just then the Elder wand cracked. It certainly didn't send him offguard, so he used all of the elder wand's power to finally put an end to this. But, something inside of him faded, and he stopped just for a moment. He then saw Nagini, headless, off to the side near the hallway. When he did he screamed in outrage and blasted Harry with everything he had. His blood, sweat, tears from everything he went through into this one duel. Eventually, the wand gave out and Harry bursted him with both curses from the wands. 

The Famous Lord Voldemort was then dead.

Everything stopped for a moment to see what was going on. Bellatrix was certainly the first to react as she almost pulled her hair out of her scalp as she slouched down in defeat and cried to herself. The old Aurors then swooped in to imprison them all, although Bellatrix was shouting in outrage.

"NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE! IT WAS FAR TOO EASY! MY MASTER WILL COME AGAIN AND YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY!" Lord Voldemort's most faithful cursed at the Aurors. The Aurors rounded all of the Death Eaters and imprisoned them for good. The Witch saw a figure fly pass her and went foward to where it would take it. Third times a charm' Bellatrix cackled madly until she was ceased by an Auror pulling at her hair.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Narcissa and Her Family apparated to the manor to find where the Heirs to Lord Voldemort were. She kept looking and they were nowhere to be seen. After 20 minutes of looking everywhere to find them she saw that all of their belongings were gone. Narcissa's knees buckled and she slouched down and cried silently. Lucius went inside of the Nursery to find Narcissa crying. He kneeled down to her level and tried to comfort her.

"They're Gone."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Scarlet Red

Albus sit in a sturdy rocking chair on the porch taking in the fresh air of the Autumn breeze. Leaves gently blow around him as he sits on a sturdy wooden bench in the center of a traditional park ground. Albus has always been the ugly duckling of the family. A black sheep in a herd of cotton white. He was always doing despicable things to his 'siblings'. The young wizard was always quite soft-spoken and a great listener to others. His charming smile and beautiful eyes would hypnotize others. Although, Albus seemed to notice from the beginning that he was certainly different from other wizards and witches. He could do things that other young mages couldn't. His first outburst of magic was the time when Ginny was playing with James and then James caught a glimpse of Albus looking out of the window. It was currently raging a storm outside so he didn't know what Albus could really look at. As James was about to try and scare Albus, a chair from the dining room blasted from the wall and almost impaled James and out of reflex James jumped out of the way but his ankle got twisted from his veins and he started to bleed from the inside. This scared both Ginny and Albus and immediately rushed to his side to help him up. Ginny quickly took out her wand and healed his ankle thoroughly. After she healed it she conjured a lollipop from her hand and gave it to James who practically snatched the treat out of her hand and with a quick thank you. Albus rolled his eyes and went back to the window to then go back into deep thought.

As I was almost finished my packing to Hogwarts, Rose barged in with her suitcase. 

"Albus! Come on, we are late! Let's go! It took me 10 minutes to find your room!" Rose demanded with a winded voice. I can't blame her, the manor's huge, none the fact that our rooms are far apart. 

"Alright, I am ready, just need to get my plants that Uncle Neville placed in the garden..". Rose rolled her eyes and told me to hurry up and stormed off. I took my luggage downstairs to the foyer and ran to the garden to get my aconite for Hogwarts. As I grabbed the plant, I walked back down to the Foyer and meet back with my dad. My Dad counted us to see if he had everyone present so we can go. "Alright, now let's go before the train leaves." Dad demanded and followed us to the car. 

|------------------------------------------------------|

At the King's Cross

|-------------------------------------------------------|

𝙉𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚'𝙨 𝙋.𝙊.𝙑-

Albus and James raced up the wall to go through the Platform. Lily was tearing up because she couldn't go for another year. Ginny comforted her with a warm smile a rubbed her back. Albus walked up to Harry with a concerned look on his face.

"Dad, What if I am put in Slytherin?" Albus questioned with a blank expression, but with a hard feeling in his throat. "Albus Severus Potter, You were named after two Headmasters at Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man I've ever known." Harry acknowledged to his son. "And Slytherin house will have gained a wonderful young wizard. Look...Listen, If it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account." Albus gave a warm smile to hear this. He certainly didn't want anyone thinking that he was still going to turn out as a new dark lord. "Really?" Albus questioned. Harry chuckled softly and said "Really.". The train whistle blowed and was calling for other students coming to Hogwarts.

"Ready? "..

"Ready."

Albus walked onto the train and walked to Rose's compartment. Harry gave him a heart-warming smile and waved as the Train took off. The Trolley Witch came up to our compartment with a smile. "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked. Rose light up with excitement as she divulged into the sweets. Rose got her Mother's smarts, but her Dad's apetite. Albus looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. The Trolley Witch turned to Albus and looked frightened and walked off with her Trolley. Albus sighed and got up and left because he didn't want to see Rose eat her candy like a animal. Rose didn't notice as she ate her candy that she paid for in a instant.

Albus walked through to find a empty compartment, and alas, they were all full. He then found a compartment with a small light-blonde hair boy with fair pale skin in the middle. Albus looked down and smiled. "Hey, may I sit here?" Albus asked. The pale boy looked up to see Albus with his belongings. He nodded in agreement and Albus sat down..  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Parsley Green

Albus and Scorpius caught on quickly and talked about Dark Spells and what's hidden in Hogwarts. Albus learned later on that Draco's dark mark is still active on his arm, so the infamous Dark Lord was still on the run. Scorpius took out his candy and kindly offered some to Albus, but he refused.

"So I was shocked because my Dad had dueled The Harry Potter in a bathroom! Crazy right?" Scorpius said. Albus held no love for his family for some reason, although sometimes he cares for them. He always had a click for darkness ever since he went to the World Quidditch Cup. When he saw one of the bulgers fly towards rose he held out his hand in a grabbing position and flames flew out everywhere, but it didn't severely injure anyone. The next their were headlines going around about Albus and his 'dark magic'. Those were a very stressful 3 months if you ask them personally.

James bust the compartment's door, panting. After he catched his breath, he sat next to Albus. Albus gave him a deathly glare as he didn't wish to see him right now. "Hey Al! I've been looking for you...sorry about not visiting you.." James said. Albus held his head down and sighed. James was practically the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"No..no, it's fine. Why are you here anyways?" Albus wondered to James. 

"Why don't you sit in the other compartment with me and Rose?..."

Albus turned to look at Scorpius, and saw him looking down with a sad smile. Albus turned back to James and ceased the awkward silence.

"I am fine with my new friend thanks.." 

James shrugged and left the compartment to go catch up with his friends. Albus took the book "The tales of Beedles and the Bard" out of his bag and started to read it quietly until they arrived at the docking station.

"Firs' yers! Firs' yers ovur here!" Hagrid yelled to grab the first year's attention. Rose caught up with Albus and walked to the boats. "Take a seat on one of theh' boats will yuh'" Albus took a seat on the boat next to Scorpius. Nobody wanted to go on his boat because of what happened, except a pair of twins. Albus turned to look at two blonde haired boys with a dreamy persona. 

"Hi...My name is-" Albus was interrupted by the taller twin. "Albus Potter, everyone knows who you are. Quite a household name actually, everyone thinks you're the next Dark Lewrd'. I don' believe that rubbish one bit. Meh' names Lorcan and my twin is Lysander!" Lorcan answered with a bit of pride. Scorpius didn't care for what they were saying when the saw the big castle that they were going to inhabit for the whole school year. They're conversation went to a halt when they saw the school for the first time. A bunch of "oohs" and "ahhs" were spoken from the crowd. Albus thought he was finally going to have a great time here!...

"Alrigh' com' follow meh' thes' way" Hagrid directed them to the grand stairs to find Headmistress McGonagall. Albus and his new friends were in awe when they saw the inside. All of them new they were going to explore the secrets in this place. 

McGonagall was standing on the top of the stairs when they spotted her when they were walking up the stairs. The all stopped to look up at McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts" She exclaimed beaming with pride. It never gets old. 

"Now, in a few minutes you will pass through these doors and-" She stopped talking for a moment when she saw Albus. She smiled softly and went back to informing the young first years."-Join your classmates, but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." Albus gave a wholesome grin to his new friends. 

"They're are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff," She gave a lethal glare to Scorpius."...And Slytherin. Now while you're here you're house will be like your family. You're triumphs will earn you points....any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded with the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will being momentarily."

McGonagall walked off to the great hall and everyone burst out into whispers. 

"It's true then..." A tall boy with smooth black hair and glistening green eyes spoke up. 

"Albus Potter has come to Hogwarts..". Everyone backed up slowly away from Albus out of fear and a couple of people shrieked. The handsome boy walked up to Albus and gave him his hand. 

" This is Parkinson, and and I'm Tiberius Nott." Albus gave a mischievous grin. Rose snorted when he stood with a high, regal posture as if he owned the place. "And you think's somethings funny, do you Weasley?" He spat to Rose. 

"At least I don't have to passed with who know's me down books" Tiberius snarled. 

"Don't worry Potter, you don't wanna be hanging with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Rose looked to Albus with a pleading look on her face to not take his hand. Albus looked to Rose and then to Tiberius and gave him a sinful grin and took his hand. Rose wasn't surprised and put her head down the rest of the way.

All of them walked to the stage and catched McGonagall in the center of the stage with a 3 legged stool on the bottom of a old, busted hat. 

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your black,  
Your sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in ,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in ,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old ,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in   
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the Hat stopped singing, everyone from their tables(except for Slytherin, of course) boasted in high applause. McGonagall stood up from her chair to address everyone. "Now may the Sorting Ceremony begin!"

"Goyle, Vincent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Letayn, Dion"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Elief, Jacquin"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Longbottom, Frank"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Scamander, Lorcan." 

Lorcan walked up thoughtfully to the Sorting Hat with all eyes on him. The Scamander's a infamous for their amazing works for magical creatures. He couldn't help but look down when he turned around to face everyone. It took a while for his Sorting until it screamed

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed out. 

Albus rolled his eyes, 'They could've been useful, oh well.' Albus thought and shrugged his shoulders.

"Potter, Albus"

Everyone broke out into whispers and fear took over the whole hall as it went quiet. Albus strolled to the Sorting Hat with a blank expression on his face. 

The moment it even was touching a single hair on his head, it cried out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table gave him questioning faces, and looked him up and down as he sat down. The stupid look on James' face was priceless. He couldn't believe it, even though he knew it would probably happen. After everyone's Sorting, McGonagall had a few words to inform new students. "Welcome, new students, to Hogwarts!" She left the sentence sink in as they erupted into cheer again, especially from the Gryffindor table. "Now, that you all are Sorted, I have a few rules to announce. First off, I will acknowledge that the 3rd floor corridor is off-bounds and whoever tries to trespass and go forth will be severely punished. For now, let the feast, BEGIN!" McGonagall pleaded and sat down in the center of the table to consume her meal. Albus looked over his table to find all of the Slytherins enjoying their meal with a blank expression on their faces. 

Oh, just you wait, Just you, wait. Albus thought to himself.

Albus leered to himself with plans and strategies already forming in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gave ya'll a Prologue to know what you people are getting into.


End file.
